Purple
by definatleynotafelineorcephalod
Summary: Sets of 25 one-sentence themes detailing the relationships and parallels between Morzan and Brom, as well as those of their sons.
1. Amaranthine

AN: Many of these could be taken as follow ups to others(like 3 and 13), but there are also ones that obviously don't belong in the same universe(like 3 and 16). The ones with Brom and Morzan are completely cannon friendly, and so are the Eragon and Murtagh ones(at least until the fourth book comes out).

Disclaimer: Does not own.

* * *

><p>#1- Lost:<p>

Morzan sighed and looked over at Brom, "You have no idea where we are, do you."

#2-Figurehead:

In one of their numerous battles, Murtagh stared down at his brother and told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was a fool for believing that he held any real power.

#3- Oubliette:

Sometimes Murtagh wonders if they forgot that he was immortal when they had him sent to waste away in a prison deep underground_; _after what seemed like a century but was only a month(_who could keep track anyway, when there was no way to tell the time _) he decided that they had, and that it was Eragon's idea (_his brother was the only one who knew of his hatred of being left behind and his fear of being forgotten)._

_#_4- Enthusiasm:

Morzan never understood how Brom could be so enthusiastic about the simplest of things; Brom never understood how Morzan _couldn't_ until years later, when they were both adults fighting on opposite sides of a war.

#5- Rival:

Sibling rivalry, like most other things, was considerably more deadly during wartime.

#6- Complimentary:

Murtagh and Eragon, like their fathers before them, fit together like puzzle pieces_(nobody had ever said that they were the right ones)_.

#7- Physics:

When Brom asked how dragons could fly given their wingspan/weight ratio, Morzan just rolled his eyes and told him that some things just didn't obey the laws of physics.

#8-Empty:

Brom looked down at the unmoving body of his former friend and felt nothing but exhaustion.

#9- Opportunist:

If there was one thing Brom learned from his idol, it was to always take advantage of every situation(_morality would always take a back seat to survival_).

#10- Hypocrite:

Eragon looked down at the dead soldier who had tried to surrender, and thought of a day, months ago, when a different son of Selena killed another helpless wretch_,_ and told himself that it was different(_he had developed a talent for self-deception)_

#11-Stalemate:

Murtagh assessed the situation: he had Eragon disarmed and and bound, while Saphira had Thorn underneath her, ready to snap his neck if he harmed her rider; the only thought that went through his head was, '_how many times is this going to happen before Galbatorix loses patience?'  
><em>

#12- Grieve:

Saphira wasn't all that Brom mourned for the day that she died_. _

#13-Debt:

"There", Eragon said, holding open the door of his elder brother's prison cell, "Now we're even."

#14-Respect:

Saphira had never truly liked Morzan, but she did respect him, if only because of what the boy did to the riders who had decided to mock his dragon, Kievka.

#15- Lex Talionis:

Eragon looked at the stump that had once been his arm, turned his gaze on a sick looking Murtagh, and decided that the "Eye for an Eye" philosophy was a perfectly reasonable one in this situation.

#16- Capital Punishment:

Eragon and Saphira never showed up to their own executions- less well known is that the Red Rider was seen coming out of the dungeons that same day with significantly less eldunarya than he went in with.

#17- Motive:

Morzan thought it ironic that Brom and Galbatorix had the same motive for going on a Rider Killing Rampage.

#18- Testify:

Murtagh was surprised when Eragon vouched for him after the war ended.

#19- Zinnia:

Selena's favorite flower was the zinnia, because it was the plant she first saw Brom tend to in Morzan's gardens.

#20- Vanish:

Morzan frowned, it seemed as if Brom had just disappeared from the map(_he should have checked his own backyard)_

_#_21- Inevitable:

Murtagh looked down at the tiny red dragon and wondered how he ever could have thought he had escaped his father's shadow.

#22-Abrasive:

Brom had perfected the art of getting under Morzan's skin, so really, anybody else was child's play.

#23- Reverence:

When they was younger, Brom had thought Morzan was almost godlike.

#24- Foreshadowed:

Eragon looked on in horror as Saphira fell to the ground, with Thorn's claws and teeth coated in her blood.

#25- Corpse:

"You really are your father's son", Eragon rasped through his tears to the mangled corpse of his _(friendbrothercompanion)_ enemy.

* * *

><p>There will be more of these coming. I'm not sure how many I'm going to do, but there should be at least four 'chapters' by the time I'm done.<p> 


	2. Ianthine

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I hope this one meets the standards =)

* * *

><p>#26- Shelter<strong>: <strong>

"Well, at least it's better than staying out in the rain", Brom told an irritated Morzan from the safety of their hollowed out tree.

#27- Starfish**:**

Seeing Brom's face as he cut off the arm of his starfish, Morzan explained, "Starfish always grow back kiddo; they're tough like that."

#28- Bastard**:**

Eragon called Murtagh a bastard once, which only prompted the response; "No, my parents were actually married, unlike those of some people I know."

#29- Bareback**: **

When Brom told Morzan that he was going to try riding Saphira bareback, the elder's only response was a somewhat sadistic grin and an offhand 'good luck'.

#30- Dance:

"Brom, how do you expect to learn how to dance when you don't let me- I never said tha- alright, fine, but I'm still going to lead- look, it's just for one less- what do you mean I'm girl- just because I know how to dan- shut up, it's not _that_ long- well your the one with the female drag-_there is nothing pink about Kievka!"_

#31-Grotesque:

The first time Eragon saw Murtagh's scar, he thought it was grotesque; Murtagh had a similar reaction to his little brother's new ears.

#32- Mirror:

"We're mirror images of each other, you know it to be true", a smirking Morzan told a horrified Brom.

#33- Marionette:

**'**It's funny'_, _Eragon thought numbly, 'how much his body resembles a puppet with it's strings cut _(but wasn't that all he ever was?).'_

#34- Heartbroken:

In spite of common belief, Selena did love her husband dearly_, _but she hated him as well_ (where are you taking my baby?)- _when she died, she wasn't sure which emotion was stronger(_she wasn't the only one, either)_

_#_35- Brother:

Years before Galbatorix lost his dragon, two young boys cut slits in their thumbs and pressed them together, letting the blood mix.

#36-Ownership:

Zar'roc has had many owners: there was the first one who was sly and arrogant, he was the one who the sword was intended to- there was also the hollow man, with the gruff voice and the bitter heart; by far the strangest was the young boy with the carefree laugh(_didn't he know that this was _misery_ he was holding? and all that blue...) _, but Zar'roc felt that his latest wielder was the true owner, despite not being the one who named him_(it had a feeling that this boy knew that, and that the fact made him even more miserable, which, of course, was why they fit so well in the first place). _

#37- Fragile:

'Familial bonds', Murtagh mused,'are not nearly so resilient as many would have you believe.'

#38- Genuine:

"I'm sorry", the man whispered to the unmarked headstone.

#39-Bittersweet:

The grave remained silent, but apparently the man understood what it was trying to say, because he smiled bitterly and made his way back down the hill.

#40- Far Fetched:

When Morzan told Brom about Galbatorix's promise to make the riders pay for not allowing him a new dragon, the latter just rolled his eyes and told his friend not to worry(_after all, what could one man possibly do?)_

#41-Paternal:

Morzan wasn't quite sure what to feel when he saw his newborn son for the first time, so he settled on indifference _(surely such a loud, pink, thing couldn't have been his);_ When Brom saw his son for the first time, he wasn't sure how to feel either_, _but settled on something like affection(_if he couldn't be the boys father, he could at least be his teacher). _

#42- Knives:

When Brom asked Morzan why he was always throwing knives when he could have just as easily used magic, the other just told him that magic required more energy, and that knife throwing was cooler anyways(_eventually_, _he got good enough to throw his sword at a moving object while drunk and not miss)._

#43- Human:

"It's not your fault she died, Eragon, you couldn't have done anything", Murtagh told the unmoving figure_("you're only human, after all" was left unsaid, but both of them heard it anyway)._

#44- Self Control:

Murtagh was proud of his ability to keep his head in any given situation- as long as said situation didn't involve certain members of his mother's family.

#45-Intoxicated:

To be fair, there was no way of knowing that the first thing Roran and Murtagh would do after Eragon introduced them was to go drinking together- and there was certainly no way he could have foreseen them getting getting drunk enough to start dancing on the tables while singing lewd sea shanties, start a rather large bar fight involving most of the other patrons, and get themselves permanently banned from the premise... on the upside, the experience was the start of a beautiful friendship.

#46-Kindness:

When Brom came into his room and crawled into his bed after a nightmare, Morzan only rolled over and grumbled something about ten-year-old blanket hogs while resolutely ignoring Kievka's mental _'awww'_.

#47- Déjá vu:

Eragon swallowed as he ducked a red sword, and couldn't help but be reminded of simpler times, when the opponent was just his companion, and the red dragon above them was still in his egg.

#48-Logical:

Brom shook his head, Morzan _couldn't_ have joined Galbatorix, it just didn't make any _sense!_

_#_49-Forgiveness:

It took some time, but eventually Eragon and Murtagh were able to forgive each other_(turns out that there was nothing to forgive)._

#50- Armistice:

"Happy Armistice Day 'Tag", Eragon murmured to the man lying beside him as they watched their dragons fly in circles overhead; the only reply he got was a lackadaisical smile, which, oddly enough, looked perfectly at home on the elder rider's face.


	3. Heliotrope

AN: Now with 25% more character derailment! Seriously, though, if anybody thinks that I'm making Morzan(or Murtagh, for that matter) to OOC, let me know so that I can fix it. I consider remaining IC the one of the most important elements in fan works. Also, I know that 75 isn't really one sentence, but I think that it's good enough to merit some suspended belief on the parts of the readers.

* * *

><p>#51-Reference:<p>

The look of betrayal was clear on Brom's face as he exchanged blows with his brother in all but blood(_'Et tu, Morzan?')._

#52-Link:

There were a few things all four riders had in common: one was a woman, one was a sword, and one was a deep set hatred for the color purple_ (the last one hadn't always been true). _

#53-Limp:

Eragon staggered under the dead weight _(don't think like that, dammit) _of his counterpart.

#54-Menace:

The courageous Red Knight faced down the fearsome Sapphire Dragon, and mentally preparing himself for battle, so that he may succeed in vanquishing the menace once and for all.

#55-Play:

"Ow!", Morzan dropped his wooden sword in surprise and turned to his companion, who was(rightfully) rolling in laughter, "Brom, tell your stupid dragon to let go of my hand- also, remind her of the meaning of the word _game;_ it's not as if I was _actually_ going to chop her head off!"

#56-History:

"They had a... history, together", Roran explained to Katrina after they bore witness to the plethora of emotions crossing Eragon's face upon hearing news of the Red Rider's sudden demise.

#57-Quota:

"I figured that I still had to fill my mercy quota for this year", Morzan explained to Brom after the latter asked him why he didn't just kill him as well, so that he may join his dragon in death_ (he still cared for the boy, no matter how hard he tried not to)._

#58-Steady:

Eragon knew that Murtagh was steady in his beliefs, if not his loyalties.

#59-Doom:

Sometimes it seemed as if they were doomed to follow in their fathers' footsteps.

#60-Pregnant:

"I hope it's a girl- I think a lot of problems would have been avoided if we had had a sister."

_#_61- Arson:

The day Morzan and Kievka "accidentally" set fire to part of Du Weldenvarden was the day they earned the eternal hatred of all elves_ (Brom probably should have picked a better time to get sick ). _

#62-Excuses:

"Oh please, the fire wasn't even that _big _and everybody's acting like I did something unforgivably horrible- hey, it wasn't _my _fault that it happened- no, I'm completely serious, it really was an accident; I wasn't even aiming at the trees, I was going for that jackass elf-it _is_ a legitimate excuse, thank you very much, because he was making fun of Kievka, and I hardly think that's fair, because his dragon is _purple,_ which is totally- what do mean I'm being _discriminatory_, I'm just saying that he has no right to judge my dragon's size- and what would _you _have done, oh Brom of Noble Intent- I'm not being difficult, _you're _just being stupid; I mean, how could you could even side with those pointy eared bastards is completely _beyond_ me-", as the two boys bickered, their dragons placed bets on who would get the final word.

#63-Weasel:

Morzan and Kievka were experts at getting themselves into trouble; Brom and Saphira were experts at weaseling their way out of it.

#64-Haze:

When Kievka lost his name and identity, a permanent haze fell over Morzan's mind, dulling his senses, driving him slightly insane, and rendering him little more than a tool with two purposes: obey the king, and kill the dragons who did this_ (Brom might have pitied him, had the man not killed his dragon two months later). _

#65- Bad Influence:

Brom wouldn't have gotten into half the trouble he did had it not been for Morzan (_but then school life would have been a lot less entertaining)._

#66_-_Resignation:

Murtagh had grown resigned to his fate long ago, but then Eragon came prancing in and screwed everything up by giving him hope _(one of the few serious arguments he's had with Thorn was weather or not it should be classified as 'false')._

#67-Murder:

Eragon and Murtagh are both of the opinion that the other is a murderer_, _but only one of them denies it.

#68-Orbit:

Selena is the sun at the center of her family, with four powerful men revolving around her.

#69- Lawful:

Maybe he was just channeling Morzan, but Brom had never been an especially law abiding citizen.

_#_70-Fear:

Eragon fears being left alone, and Murtagh fears being left behind... the difference is subtle; one doesn't want to be the last man standing, and the other dreads being forgotten in the dust.

#71-Mushroom:

Once, Brom and Morzan made the mistake of eating mushrooms of questionable quality from a stranger... Angela, of course, was absolutely thrilled that she had two strapping young men to test her new product out on.

#72-Conspiracy:

Murtagh would never know that Eragon and Roran tried to break him and Nasuada up... he also wouldn't know that they immediately stopped when one of Saphira's eggs hatched for her _(trying to prevent heartbreak is what brothers are for, after all). _

#73-Maturity:

Eragon calls his new found elven wisdom 'maturity'; Murtagh calls it 'being a self-righteous prat'.

#74-Pride:

Brom used to think that the world would be a better place if some people just set it aside... this was, of course, before war broke out.

#75- Avalanche:

Morzan didn't just wake up one day and decide to become evil- as a teenager, he had been rather arrogant, and had never been particularly fond of elves or authority; so, when, one day, a man with a silver tongue and a sympathetic story asked him to join his cause, he obliged... one thing led to another, and the next thing he knew he was stealing dragon eggs and killing their riders; and then Kievka wasn't even _Kievka _anymore, and Brom just didn't _understand_ and oh, gods, he just _killed Saphira..._so by the time he realized the truth, he was already in too deep, and there was no-one to pull him back because everybody was _gone gone gone... _when he met Selena, there was nothing left worth keeping- just a cruel, manipulative, drunken shell of a man (_because avalanches start out small, and then they just don't slow down until they hit rock bottom)._


	4. Tyrian

Here's chapter four! I'm not sure I like these as much as the others, but I would like to hear your opinions of them all the same.

Disclaimer: Still doesn't own.

* * *

><p>#76- Friend:<p>

Eragon believes that the term "Friend" has greater value than the word "Brother".

#77- Irreversible:

Brom and Morzan both wished that they had the power to turn back time _(and with time, the wish faded.)_

#78- Cry:

"Wait- _one tear? _That's _it? _Spirits, I really was worth nothing to... 'Oh, let's just send the elf down to get him while I shed my _single shining tear!'" _Eragon cringed- when he put it like _that..._

#79- Purple:

Selena's favorite color is purple, but the exact shade is dependent on her mood.

#80- Revolutionary:

Morzan started out as a revolutionary, and Brom was turned into one by default.

#81-Remorse:

The difference between Morzan and Murtagh is that one's remorse eventually faded, while the others only grew.

#82- Nostalgia:

Eragon sighed as he saw the blood-red sword, and remembered a time when it's owner had been a solemn teenager, instead of a bitter man.

#83- Memory:

When Morzan died, his last thoughts weren't filled with apologies to his family, or of his life flashing behind his eyes, or even of an acknowledgment to Brom's final victory... no, the only thought that was present in his mind in those final seconds was the realization of a long forgotten name.

#84- Honesty:

"Actually, my biological father is Brom", Eragon watched as Murtagh's face switched from smug satisfaction, to shocked confusion.

#85-Mother:

Selena was thoroughly convinced that she was a terrible, terrible mother.

#86- Original:

"Wait wait, let me get this straight," Morzan grinned as he looked down at his embarrassed comrade, "you named your _sapphire _dragon_ Saphira."_

#87- Mirth:

The only time Eragon has seen Murtagh well and truly happy, was when he was in a prison cell underneath a mountain- right after being visited by a beautiful young woman named Nasuada.

#88- Team:

The first mission Brom and Morzan were sent on as fully-fledged riders, was to dispatch a small group of Ra'zac that were plaguing the city of Dras-Leona.

#89-Name: Eragon Bromson has gathered a great many names for himself over the years; among them are Argetlam, Shur'tugal, Firesword, Shadeslayer, Kingslayer, and Kinslayer.

#90- Superstition:

Brom thought that it was stupid to think that Morzan was a "witch-child" simply because of the colors of his eyes... then again, people could be pretty stupid when they wanted to.

#91- Quixotic:

Murtagh knew that hoping everything would turn out perfectly- that Eragon would kill the king, free him and Thorn, forgive them both, and let them fly free- was quite pointless.

#92- Effeminate:

Morzan looked at the birthday present that Brom had given him- a fairth depicting him dancing in a long flowing dress with his black hair done up, as a doe-eyed pink dragon looked on from the sidelines- and was _not amused. _

#93- Third Degree:

Murtagh sent Eragon a deadly glare, "I don't care _what_ the consequences are, I'm not letting you inside of my head."

#94- Vendetta:

A century is a long time to hold a grudge, but Brom doesn't think that there's anything particularly wrong with that._e_

#95- Justify:

Eragon stopped listening to his brother's justifications a long time ago.

#96- Number:

Morzan asked Brom to join the Forsworn a total of seven times before he gave up.

#97- Yoke:

Murtagh could practically feel the weight of his oaths being lifted from is shoulders as he tuned to a newly-emancipated Thorn, _Well what do you know, he really _did _have our best interests at heart. _

#98- Tend:

Brom blinked down at the flowers he was supposed to be watering... since when was Morzan fond of_ bluebells?_

#99- Aerial:

Brom was whizzing, zooming, _flying_ past the levels of the city, the wind rushing through his hair, a feeling of elation welling within him as his momentum _threw _him off of the slide, defying gravity for a few fleeting seconds before a whispered word allowed him to float down to the ground, light as you please, and land at the feet of his friend _(Morzan had the best ideas)._

#100- Haunt:

Murtagh would never be free from the images of his dead brother that plagued his dreams; nor would he ever be rid of the merry voice and the care-free laughter that dogged his footsteps, that haunted his waking hours _(not even Thorn could scare away ghosts)._

* * *

><p>And that's all, folks! I think one-hundred of these things is enough, don't you?<p>

Also, thank you to all of the people who have reviewed this story so far! , **NormalityIsNonexistant**_, _**Witchy Pixy**_, _and **Apple Jaxx**. You guys are great!_  
><em>


End file.
